


October 6th: Angry Sex

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, I left it open, Smut, avengers smut, literally can be any male avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 6th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 6th: Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“You took that mission!?”

“We’re really having this fight?!” The words tumbled out from the both of you sharp and calculated. “You don’t understand.”

“That’s rich! I’m an Avenger too!” 

The two of you stand, facing off as if in a Western. Nostrils flare. Chests huff mere centimeters apart. 

Your lips mold to his, tackling him to the bed. Stinging bites are peppered over skin, sure to be there days later; reminders of what he  _ needs _ to come home to. He moans and hisses with pleasure. 

“Shut the fuck up. I’m still mad at you.”

“You aren’t mad. You’re scared.”

  
  



End file.
